


warriors united

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [54]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Breast Fucking, Creampie, F/M, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Impregnation, Kissing, Vaginal Sex, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Impa can't help feeling drawn to Link. The two of them work together, advising and protecting Zelda, and both are warriors at heart. She wants to get closer to him, not at all expecting that she might end up a bit too close.
Relationships: Impa/Link (Legend of Zelda)
Series: Commissions [54]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	warriors united

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in the past, around the time of Age of Calamity, while Impa is around the same age as Link and Zelda

Though the people of Hyrule are coming up on dangerous times, they are hopeful. The threat of Calamity Ganon is a large one, with the potential to destroy all that has been built up in the land. But, with the ancient technology of the Sheikah, and with the Champions of the people, it is likely they will be able to quell this ancient evil, just as the Sheikah did in the past. They have the benefits of history and planning on their side, and with enough of both, should be able to survive this crisis.

Premier among the Champions is Link, the chosen hero who stands at Zelda’s side, ready to serve the land of Hyrule, and who will be instrumental in defeating Ganon. He’s quiet, vowing himself to bear the burdens that have been thrust upon him in silence. Despite his stoicism, there are facets of his personality that shine through regardless. Most of those who fight or work alongside him notice this, and Impa is among them.

The Sheikah serves at advisor to Princess Zelda, and with Link serving as her personal bodyguard, the two of them spend quite a bit of time together. At first, Impa doesn’t much know what to think of the Hylian. He seems so distant, almost cold, as he goes about his business in silence. Of course, she has no complaints about his service as Zelda’s bodyguard. She’s seen him fight, countless times now, even fought at his side, and he is highly capable. There is word that he is the son of a Knight of Hyrule, following in his father’s footsteps, and Impa must admit she is impressed.

She wonders how his father would have compared, if he were even half the fighter Link is, he would have likely made it far within their ranks. Link’s promotion to Champion, while controversial to some, makes perfect sense to Impa. She finds herself looking forward to working with him hopeful that with people like him among their ranks, Calamity Ganon won’t stand a chance. 

~X~

“What do you think of your new bodyguard?” Impa asks Zelda, one day when they are alone together.

“Link? He’s an excellent fighter, from what I’m told,” Zelda answers, after thinking for a moment. 

“He is, that is true. But you don’t have much of an eye for that, now do you?” Impa says, teasing Zelda a bit. “I want to know what you think of him, not what you’ve been told.”

“Well, he’s quiet. But he seems kind enough, and is an excellent listener. He certainly takes his duties seriously, vowing to bear any burden and to do so silently, just to show his dedication. I admire him for that, truth be told.”

“I do as well,” Impa admits, happy to hear that Zelda is as confident as she is in the young Hylian. “I’m eager to see how far he comes, he bears a warrior’s spirit, but with cunning and skill to match it. I think that, with heroes like him on our side, that things might just turn out okay.”

“I’m hoping so as well,” Zelda says, smiling. “It’s hard not to feel lost, with all that’s coming, but we have to remain strong. I’m lucky to have not only Link, but you at my side as well.”

“You honor me with your words, milady, but I am simply your advisor,” Impa says, letting the subject drop. She wanted to test the waters, to see if she was the only one who thought so highly of the Hylian Champion. As much as she does trust her own judgement, it is nice to hear that Zelda shares her feelings on Link. At least, as far as thinking of him as a capable young man. She can’t speak for the  _ other _ feelings she’s struggling against, for the desire she feels to get closer to Link. But, with her mind at ease, she decides that she does want to indulge herself in those desires. 

~X~

It’s never far hard to find Link. If he is not at Zelda’s side, he is usually training or eating, and today, Impa finds him eating. He’s got a hearty appetite, one that could easily surpass that of several men, and Impa finds it fascinating to see him put away so much food. As he eats, Impa takes a seat beside him, eager to have a chance to speak with him.

“Champion,” Impa greets him, and Link nods in response, only taking a moment from eating to greet her in return. “If I’m disturbing your meal, I can find you another time, but I thought I might speak to you for a while.”

Link shakes his head, gesturing towards the table. He doesn’t seem to mind that she’s here at all, and is even inviting her to join him in his meal, if she desires. It’s never very hard to figure him out, even if he is silent. Link is transparent, kind and caring, and his desires carry through rather easily through his actions and gestures. 

“Don’t mind if I do, then,” Impa says, answering his silence. Link seems amused that she would carry on conversation as if he had spoken, but quickly turns back to his meal. Impa prepares a plate of her own, joining him once more to speak with the Champion.

“I must admit, I’m highly impressed by you,” Impa says, and Link glances at her, nodding along. “It’s rare that I meet someone who fights as skillfully as you, and I believe you were an excellent choice for both our Champion, and to defend Princess Zelda. In fact, I would trust no one else over your ability and devotion.”

At her words, Impa is surprised to find Link blushing slightly. He seems to enjoy her praise, even if it is piled on a bit thick. Impa can’t help herself, however. It’s true that he is one hell of a fighter, and impressing Impa isn’t exactly easy. Advisor though she may be, she is a gifted warrior in her own right, and her work as Zelda’s advisor isn’t only due to her background with Sheikah technology and customs. If push comes to shove, she is equally capable and willing to defend Princess Zelda. 

“I would like to train with you, some time, and see your fighting first hand,” Impa admits, and Link nods along, agreeing with her request. “I think it would serve us both, given our desire to defend the princess. Plus, as two passionate warriors, I think it would be fun.”

Link stops eating for a moment, turning to look at Impa. He seems surprised that she would want to fight him for two incredibly different reasons. It’s impressive however, that she would feel passionate enough about battling him to want to do it simply to see him in combat. Her dedication to Princess Zelda, however, rivals his own, and her reasoning there makes perfect sense to him. He’s been fascinated by Impa as well, having seen her in combat just as much as she’s seen him. The two of them have wildly different fighting styles.

Where Link fights with a sword and shield, equal emphasis on attack and defense allowing him to be incredibly versatile, Impa relies upon twin daggers. Where Link is adaptable, Impa is aggressive. Both of them are fearsome opponents, and many a bokoblin has met its end at either of their blades, but in terms of fighting each other? It would be a rather interesting show, to say the least. Link finds himself looking forward to it, as they finalize their plan and finish their meal. He thinks he might end up surprisingly fond of this advisor, not at all like the stuffy elder that comes to mind when one thinks of a “royal advisor.”

~X~

Though they are only sparring, their battle leaves both of them panting. Impa is a fierce fighter, difficult to defend against when she utilizes both of her blades to great effect. It’s difficult to tell exactly where she might strike next, and with which blade, but somehow, Link manages to maintain control over the battle.

Impa doesn’t fare much better against Link, doing her best to break through his guard without creating an opening for him. It’s a hard battle, but eventually, she is worn down by his defense. As her body is weighed down by her efforts, she eventually slips up, allowing Link to disarm her. As her blades clatter to the ground, she stumbles, falling back.

Impa looks up at Link as he reaches a hand down to her, pulling her up beside him. She’s shocked that he can shift back to the friendly Champion she’s grown so much closer to over the past few days. This match was closer than any other, with Impa nearly breaking through his defense. So far, she has been unable to claim a victory over him, but refuses to give up. She’s always astounded by the shift in his personality as soon as battle begins. When it comes to her, Link is usually friendly, smiling at her and enjoying her company, but when she draws her blades against him, that all vanishes.

He looks at her the same way as he would any enemy, any opponent, and in a way, Impa admires that. He isn’t held down by the hesitation that plagues many fighters, instead showing a remarkable resolve that she can’t help but be enamored with.

Enamored with? Is that truly where her feelings have been headed? Impa is surprised with herself, shocked to find that she is developing these feelings for Link. He is handsome, sure, and being as gifted a fighter as he is is a plus for a warrior like Impa. Any man that can hold his own against her is worthy of respect, and perhaps part of it is their shared dedication, as well. It doesn’t much matter, Impa thinks, the more she ponders her developing feelings.

She realizes that as she’s lost herself in thought, her hand still grips his. His hand is rough, but warm. Hours of training and working would lead to that, but Impa can’t dwell on that. She releases her grip, looking away.

“A good match,” she comments, turning back to find Link is blushing. It couldn’t be that he has feelings for her as well, could it? It’s not as if he pulled back his offered hand as she continued holding it, after all. Or, perhaps he simply didn’t know how. And now, doesn’t know how to approach the subject. It’s not as if he would either way, given his quiet nature, but still. Impa can’t help but wonder. “You put up an excellent fight as always, but I believe I’m closing in on you.”

Link grins, nodding. She feels her heart swell, seeing him recognize her skill, and knows she’s got it bad. How could she have fallen so far, so quickly? It’s bizarre, but she can’t really place when it started, either. It’s not as if it happened overnight. She wanted to get closer to him, with how often she sees him, and it built from there. Now, she wants to get even closer. To be alone with him, and share herself with him.

Thinking of such things here, on the training grounds, with him so near to her, is enough to set her face ablaze. She shakes her head, dispelling such thoughts, as she and Link begin to pack up, ready to head out for the day.

“Say, Link,” Impa asks, as something comes over her. Something has emboldened her, allowing her to make a move she would usually hesitate on. “Would you like to come with me to my quarters?”

Try as she might to clear her head, Impa has failed. She’s overcome with her desire, and as Link thinks for a moment, then nods, she knows exactly where this evening will lead. She feels her heart begin to race, filled with equal measure of nervousness and excitement.

~X~

As the two of them walk, side by side, Impa can’t stop the feeling surging up within her. Link is so close to her, going along with her, and the more she thinks about what she’s doing, what her goal is, the more excited she becomes. She’s surprised that she would make this move, that she would be so forward with Link, but there’s no turning back now. She wonders if he feels the same? A mix of nervousness and excitement, building within him, threatening to overtake him?

If he does, Link does not show it. She wouldn’t expect him to, either way. In a way, his adamant stoicism is part of what draws Impa to him. She wants to see how he reacts to different things, how he reacts to what she has planned for him. Beneath it all, she simply wants him. She wants to show him the feelings building up within her, and share them with her.

Who else could be better than the capable warrior she can’t quite manage to best? Than the man who is standing as guardian of the princess she herself serves? It’s a novel desire, not one Impa usually falls prey to, but she wants to do more with Link. As they reach her quarters, she opens the door, gesturing for him to enter. As soon as the door clicks behind her, she is upon him. Using the same ferocity she shows when they train, she launches at Link. Without his shield, he is defenseless, as her lips press against his. There’s a soft moan, one of shock as much as pleasure, as Impa begins kissing Link. It doesn’t take him long to react, ever adaptable, and Impa is pleased to feel him melting into the kiss. He may be quiet, but it would seem he is not immune to desire.

As they get more into it, he pushes her back, against the door, pressing his body in against hers. Impa moans at the contact, especially as his leg presses in between hers. The Sheikah holds nothing back, spreading her legs to allow his leg to push in even deeper. As the warmth of his leg presses between her legs, Impa can’t help grinding up against him.

Link seems surprised, but doesn’t stop pressing his leg between hers, either. This is all so sudden, a heat of the moment fling that Impa knows is ill thought out, but so far, it is going better than she could have ever imagined. Link must have wanted this too, must have had the same desires bubbling up within him. Impa couldn’t be more pleased, so glad that she took the initiative. After several moments, Link breaks the kiss, pulling back to catch his breath. Impa does the same, before finally speaking.

“It would seem you feel the same way as me,” Impa says, and Link nods. “I’m glad to see that, I thought I was going out on a limb with this, and it would surely fail. But, I couldn’t rest until I tried.”

Link glances at Impa’s bed, then back at her, and the Sheikah blushes at the implication. It’s incredible how much he can say, even when he remains silent. She knew that is where things would lead. Bedding Link was her intention in all of this, of course, but it’s still somewhat thrilling to see him suggest it as well. The arousal already building up within her surges, and she leads Link to her bed, eager to see if his stamina on the battlefield matches his stamina in bed.

She hopes it does. She hopes he’s able to go at this for quite some time, and serve as excellent entertainment. Taking her mind off the coming battles would be a welcome break, and Link will hopefully serve as the perfect distraction. Perhaps he wants the same thing. Perhaps, this mutual attraction will be beneficial for the both of them.

“Go ahead and sit down,” Impa tells Link, and he does so. He seems a bit nervous, and Impa decides she should take the lead on this. She would have to be blind not to notice his erection, the way it is straining against his pants, but now that she has him in her bed, she can finally do something about that. Kneeling down beside him, she works his cock free, taking the Hylian in hand.

Slowly, she begins stroking him, running her hand up and down his length. She’s moving so slowly, painfully slowly, gazing up at him as she does. Link can’t help but groan, this slight contact enough to send him reeling. He wishes she would speed up, but Impa seems content to take things slow. She’s having fun with this, watching the way his face shifts, the way he does his best to withstand her toying with him. 

Finally, she picks up her pace, stroking his cock more quickly. As she does, Link groans, meeting her gaze with his own. Impa is beautiful, and he can’t believe she’s really doing this with him. The Sheikah intimidated him at first, intense and beautiful, and he was surprised to find how much they have in common. They’re both warriors at heart, and both dedicated to the same cause. Link is glad that she wanted him as badly as he wanted her, and now that she is touching him pushing him closer and closer to his limit, he can hardly stand it.

But, suddenly, Impa stops. She releases him, and begins fiddling with her top. In no time at all, she’s removed it, casting it aside and exposing her breasts to the hero. He is stunned, with this being the first he’s seen of a woman’s breasts. She doesn’t let him gawk for long, however, before she’s leaning in, pressing them against his cock. She positions her arms at each side, squeezing them together as she nestles his cock in between them. Link is surprised, pleasantly, as her warm breasts are squeezed against his cock. 

Impa begins moving, shifting her body so that she is rubbing her breasts along the length of Link’s cock. He can’t help moaning, as she pleasures him with her body, looking up at him eagerly. She is enjoying herself, enjoying watching him get off to her efforts. It’s satisfying, knowing that she can break through his defenses at least in this way. He may not speak, even in this, but his moans and sounds of pleasure are still incredible to her. Impa is having far too much fun, really getting into her efforts to please the Champion.

Each second pushes him closer to his limit, but the Hylian isn’t going to go down easily. Impa has witnessed his endurance first hand, watching him struggle against opponents for hours if need be, and she is not surprised to see he has the same abilities in the bedroom. Try as she might, Link clings to his resolve. He wants to savor this feeling, to enjoy being with Impa for as long as possible, and the Sheikah doesn’t mind that in the least. She is having fun, enjoying every second of this. Even as she begins to tire, as her movements begin to slow from the effort, seeing Link react to her is enough to keep her going. Despite his efforts to hold on, he can’t last forever.

Impa feels his cock twitching, she can tell he’s nearly there, and that knowledge gives her her second wind. Link’s moans come more and more frequently, as Impa ramps up her efforts, squeezing more tightly as she picks up her pace. She’s staring up at Link, her eyes locked on his, urging him on with her movements.

Finally, he is there, his seed spilling forth as Impa continues rubbing her breasts against his cock. He covers her, his come landing on her face, her breasts, but Impa doesn’t stop until he is fully spent. As she pulls back, looking up at him with his seed all over her, she is surprised to find he is still hard. It would seem that, while Impa was able to overpower him in this, he is not quite spent yet. She’s excited, as her arousal has only built from her efforts, and from having him finish on her like this. She rises, cleaning herself up, and undressing the rest of the way.

Link watches, eager, as she undresses, gawking as she finally drops her panties. She steps out of them, approaching him, climbing into bed with him. Link stays seated, as Impa climbs onto his lap. He lets her take the lead once more, still not entirely sure of himself. She reaches down, taking hold of his cock and lining it up with her entrance. As she pushes the tip against her cunt, Link can feel she’s wet, her arousal pushing her to this point. She’s more than ready for him, and as she sinks down, moaning as his cock fills her, Link reaches up to hold onto her hips. 

It doesn’t take long for Impa to get into this, to fall into a steady rhythm of riding Link. She’s not exactly moving slowly, but she’s not going all out either. She seeks to pace herself, to ride this out for as long as possible. Of course, given Link’s stamina, this pace isn’t quite ideal for him. He allows Impa to ride him for a while, letting her stay in control, having her fun and pacing things out, but eventually, he decides to shift. Without warning, he lifts her off of him. 

“Wha-” Impa starts, but he has already moved her down onto her back. “Ah, taking charge, are we?”

Impa seems amused, but she spreads her legs,allowing Link to mount her. With the Champion now in control, he thrusts into her, lacking the rhythm and pacing that Impa used on him. His thrusts are frantic, ferocious, and Impa is soon losing herself in them. Each time he slams into her, she’s pushed that much further. She’s not able to withstand this assault, not with Link’s cock ramming into her pussy time and time again.

In no time at all, she’s become a whimpering mess, completely incapable of speech. The most she can manage are weak attempts at his name, which generally come out as gasps anyway. This is too much. She’s already approaching her limit, knowing that she can’t last much longer. Of course, Link doesn’t slow or stop, even as she cries out, her body trembling as she comes. He feels her tighten up around his cock, her cunt squeezing at him as she’s lost in the throes of orgasm, but he doesn’t care. He’s enjoying himself, loving taking charge like this, and each and every thrust is pushing him that much closer to his own limit.

With him continuing to fuck Impa even as she comes, the Sheikah’s climax is prolonged, seeming to last forever as he keeps slamming into her. She can hardly think straight, can hardly notice anything but the feeling of him inside. Link is an animal, fucking her this intensely, and she loves it. She is so far gone she fails to notice how close he is.

Link is also too into this to stop. He knows he’s getting close, but he simply keeps fucking her, pushing himself closer and closer to his limit. He wants to feel the release that comes with climax, he wants to fuck Impa until he’s there, and nothing is going to stop him. After a few moments, he is there, finally reaching his limit. With a groan, he thrusts into her one last time, deeper than any other time he’s managed. He comes, his seed spilling into her, filling her. Impa can hardly process what’s happened until that warmth is flooding into her, and it dawns on her. Link came inside of her. He didn’t pull out. He may very well have knocked her up with this, and yet, Impa is still lost in the afterglow of it all.

He collapses onto her, panting, while Impa thinks about what might happen if he really has gotten her pregnant with this. It’s a horrible time for such a thing, but, she can’t say she minds. In fact, there’s a tiny part of her that hopes he has knocked her up. Only time will tell, of course, but whatever happens, however inconvenient, she’s sure Link will face it with her.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
